Owned
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Sam's needs aren't being met quite the way he wants them and he decides to goad Dean into getting into the spirit of things. Dean/Sam


**Title:** Owned

**Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Sam's needs aren't being met quite the way he wants them and he decides to goad Dean into getting into the spirit of things. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note:** This PWP is for a friend's birthday, who desperately needed a little D/s Dean and Sam to make it an extra special awesome day. :P Hope I've delivered, doll! Happy Birthday! Wincest. m/m D/s

Graphic depictions within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean leaned over the table, lined up his cue and sank yet another ball. He leaned back and grinned at his opponent. The guy groaned and dropped his head. Dean had drawn him into the game effortlessly. He picked his next shot and leaned down again then glanced up toward the bar and his brother. His brows drew down in a frown. Sam was leaned back against it with a big busted, blonde woman in a halter top, mini-skirt and fuck-me pumps plastered to his chest like she was trying to climb him and Sam's face was somewhere between uncomfortable and embarrassed. Dean growled possessively.

"You gonna finish beating me or what, man?"

Dean looked over at him and nodded. "Yep." He shot and watched the balls sink then stood and held out a hand. "Game over, man."

"Shit." The man shook his head in admiration even though he'd lost and put a wad of cash in Dean's hand. "Don't suppose you'd give a guy a chance to win his money back?"

Dean shook his head and set his cue on the table. "Nope. Gotta go remind someone who he belongs to." He said it softly, already walking away, the man dismissed and headed for the bar. Sam's eyes rose over the woman's head and met his with a little panic and a look that clearly said 'help me.' He was going to help alright.

Sam sighed. He knew that look. "You really…I'm taken. Seriously. I'm sure you're…very nice but…" He jumped when she smiled and slid a hand down his butt. "Whoa!"

"Come on, sweetie. I know I can show you a good time." She ran an appreciative hand up his chest and licked her lips. "Yowza." She yelped when strong hands closed over her waist and she was lifted up and set aside.

"He said he's taken." Dean snarled it at her and, to prove his point, crowded into his brother's personal space where she had been. He wrapped one arm around Sam's back and shoved the fingers of his other hand into Sam's hair to pull his head down that last inch, leaving the woman to gasp softly as she watched with wide eyes.

Sam's face flushed red as Dean's mouth met his and his brother thrust his tongue inside, claiming him. He wanted to argue about making a display in public but the taste of Dean and the heat of his hands took away his breath. Sam closed his eyes and gave himself into the kiss, pressing his chest flush against Dean's until he could feel his heart thudding along with his own and he moaned softly.

Dean slid a leg between Sam's thighs and finally let his mouth go, turning his head to look down at the woman who was now bright red. "Beat it." Sam panting breathlessly in his ear tightened things low in his stomach and he turned back to his brother and pressed against him, feeling Sam's now hard cock inside his jeans against his hip.

"Dean." Sam swallowed hard at the heat in Dean's green eyes. "You're mean."

Dean let a smirk crawl onto his face. "Oh, you have no idea, little brother." He whispered it. He stepped back and curled his fingers in the top of Sam's jeans, letting the tips sink low enough to brush the already damp head of Sam's cock and growled when Sam's eyes fluttered closed as his body shook once. "Let's go."

It wasn't lost on Sam that half the bar had eyes on them. It wasn't the kind of place where two men typically made out and a lot of the looks were downright hostile. He didn't care as Dean led him out with that hand in the front of his jeans. "Dean…"

"Don't talk, Sam." Dean pulled him outside into the cool night air and down the row of cars to the Impala, anger in every line of his body. "You're twice her size. You could have got her off you any time but you let her paw you." He tugged and turned, slapping Sam into the side of the car. "You let her put her hands on you." Dean shoved his hand down the front of his brother's jeans and took a firm grip around his cock, squeezing until Sam whimpered. "On what's mine."

Sam gasped, arching toward Dean and took hold of his shoulders. "Sorry. I'm sorry." He moaned happily as Dean kissed him again and stroked his hand up and down Sam's shaft, making his legs weak and his breath clog in his throat.

Dean worked him fast until Sam was saying his name in that soft, wrecked voice in his ear as he curled his head into Dean's neck on the verge of coming. Dean grinned and stepped back, leaving Sam to stumble with the sudden loss of him and surveyed his handiwork. Sam looked desperate and a little lost, standing there with the fly of his jeans forced open, shirt rucked up, cock peeking enticingly out of his boxers and glistening in the street lamp with a look of shock on his face. "Get in the car."

Sam stumbled and reached for his jeans in confusion only to have his hands slapped away.

"Leave them and don't you dare touch yourself, Sammy. You hear me?" Dean reached out and swiped the pad of a finger over the head of his brother's cock and brought the wet digit up to his mouth. He licked it clean, watching Sam's pupils dilate with lust and his breath come in short, harsh pants. "I will tie you up and leave you begging 'til dawn if you touch yourself."

Sam shuddered and nodded, so turned on he was surprised his head didn't just explode. "Holy shit." He groaned and turned, opening the door and got in the car. Most of the time, sex for them was a quick, dirty affirmation of life and love; attacking each other after a hunt with the need to gasp and laugh and come and just…be. Sometimes though, Dean would give Sam what he secretly wanted; to be owned. He knew his brother wasn't always completely comfortable with dominating him but if Sam could drive him to it…inspire a little jealousy…he smiled as he settled in the seat and carefully wiped it from his face before Dean climbed in beside him.

Dean revved the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. Their motel was only a few blocks away and once he hit the road, he slowed right down to a nice, sedate ten miles an hour and stretched his right arm over to put his hand, palm flat on his brother's stomach. He rubbed his thumb back and forth on the soft skin in maddening little circles until Sam was squirming in the seat, fists opening and closing as he fought to do what Dean had told him.

"Shit, Dean." Sam let his head fall back with a stuttered moan and couldn't help trying to roll his hips up into the touch but his brother made sure to not let him get the friction he so desperately wanted. "Please."

Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eye, stretched over the seat and completely at his mercy; blue-green eyes narrowed and looking at him under his lashes with such need on his face it took Dean's breath away. "Not 'til I say, Sammy. Not 'til you earn it." The filthy, happy groan Sam let out at that went straight to Dean's cock and made him groan, widening his legs to make room. "Jesus." There were times Dean was sure he could come just from the sounds his little brother made alone, without ever being touched. He took an extra lap around the block before going to the motel and parking, making sure that Sam was close to begging as he got out.

Sam climbed out of the car and groaned when Dean was there to slip his fingers inside his jeans again. He closed his eyes and gave in to the shudder of need when Dean's fingers brushed over his head again.

"Strip." Dean ordered and stepped back; had to because the look on his brother's face was going to make him go to his knees right then and there if he kept touching him. He raised a brow and smirked when Sam's eyes shot open.

Sam sucked in a breath and looked frantically up and down the motel. It was late and there was no one in the parking lot except for them but anyone could look out a window and see them. He shivered with that thought.

"Strip or sleep in the car all by yourself." Dean stepped into him again but didn't touch him. He put his mouth next to Sam's ear and spoke in that low, gravelly voice that made Sam shudder beneath him every night. "You liked it in the bar when they were watching." He blew into the shell of his brother's ear and Sam shivered again. "I know you did and in the parking lot when I had my hand in your pants." He flicked his tongue out and Sam moaned. "When I had your cock in my hand." Dean bit his brother's ear and Sam fisted a hand in his jacket like he needed it to stay standing. "Anyone could have seen."

"Fuck." Sam whispered it and pulled his shirts and jacket off all at once over his head with shaking hands when Dean stepped away again. He tossed them behind him into the car and leaned against the door frame to push his jeans and boxers down. He hissed in a breath when his cock sprang into the cool air and worked his pants and shoes off, putting them in the car as well and then stood, naked and trembling under Dean's heated gaze, vibrating with need for him.

Dean ran a hand over his face and swallowed hard a few times. It always left him breathless that his beautiful, strong, fiercely independent brother who would normally argue with him about _anything_, would so completely submit to him sexually, utterly surrendering himself to Dean's will with complete trust. He pressed a hand over his own cock to relieve some of the pressure as he took in all the long, lean muscle gleaming in the dim light over the motel. He ran a hand down Sam's arm and turned him so he was facing the car and pressed up against his naked back. Dean rubbed the front of his jeans against Sam's ass. He took his brother's hands and put them on the roof. "Stay."

Sam nodded, mouth gone dry as he looked out over the quiet motel and felt Dean kneel behind him and push his legs further apart. He felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable out in the open and naked as Dean's sure hands dug into the cheeks of his ass and spread them. Sam almost broke, suddenly so self-conscious about someone seeing them he couldn't swallow and then Dean's tongue licked between his cheeks and the breath punched out of him on a groan. "Fuck!" He convulsed, fingers scrabbling on the hood as his brother's tongue thrust inside of him and he no longer cared who saw them. His cock hung heavy and aching between his legs and as Dean took him apart, the need to come was overwhelming but he kept his hands where Dean had put them while he shook. "Dean…god, Dean…please…please!"

Dean leaned back, wiping a hand over his mouth and watched Sam trembling. "Not yet." He could still see that woman with her hands on his brother, her breasts pressed into his chest and he needed to wipe it away. He stood and dragged a hand down the middle of Sam's back through the sweat that had sprung up there in spite of the cool temperature. He knew damn well this was exactly what Sam wanted.

"I know you let her." Dean said and rolled his eyes when Sam's shoulders jerked in surprise. He cupped a hand around Sam's ass, letting his palm warm the cool flesh and then had a better idea. He drew his hand back and cracked it hard over the tender skin. Sam yelped, hips thrusting into the car and Dean leaned around to see his face; concerned for a moment that he'd taken it too far but no…Sam was gasping, mouth hanging open, tongue caught between his teeth and met Dean's eyes.

"Harder." Sam begged, unashamed and spread his legs further, angling his ass out.

Dean's mouth went dry. "Damn, Sammy." He breathed it and clamped a hand over his cock in his jeans to stop from coming and it was a close thing. He saw a curtain twitch on a window far down the building and suddenly decided no one but him could have Sam like this; not tonight. "Inside. Now." Dean pushed the car door closed and followed his brother to the door, admiring the lines of his brother's body, willingly naked just because he had ordered it. It was intoxicating. opened it and let Sam go in ahead of him as he flicked the light on and closed the door. Dean took Sam's bare arm and led him to the table. He pushed on his back until Sam bent with a soft groan. The way Sam went without argument, giving everything over to him tore a matching groan from Dean.

Dean cracked a hand into Sam's backside again and then smoothed his fingers over the red mark.

Sam whimpered, not with pain but with need. "God, yes!" He held on to the edge of the table and bit off a cry as Dean's hand connected solidly with his ass again and again, the sound filling the small room. He pumped his hips in the air, desperate for contact but there was nothing as Dean set his backside on fire and it was too much. Sam moaned loud and long. "Dean…Dean, I…"

"No, you don't." Dean saw his brother's hips stutter and reached around him to wrap his fingers around the base of Sam's cock and stop him from coming. All the while, he was breathless with awe that Sam could get there just from this; from being owned the way he'd been trying to convince Dean to do it for so long. He pulled until Sam came off the table and onto his knees and Dean smoothed a thumb over the needy tears that had spilled unbidden down Sam's cheek under his closed eyes as he trembled.

"God, Sammy." Dean whispered and leaned down to kiss him. He swept his tongue into Sam's mouth, taking and tasting and growling as Sam panted hot breaths into his mouth. "Mine." Dean said it fiercely and bit his brother's bottom lip until it was red and puffy; marked. "You're mine, Sam."

Sam nodded and opened his eyes to look up at his brother. "Yours." He groaned happily when Dean straightened and used his hair to pull his head into his crotch, pressing Sam's cheek over his cock.

Dean flipped open the button of his jeans. "Take it out, Sam. Make me come."

"Ah, god." Sam didn't think he could possibly be more turned on and he was wrong. He ripped Dean's jeans open and shoved them down his brother's hips so he could swallow Dean's painfully hard cock down all at once.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted it and let his head drop back. He fisted his hands in Sam's long hair and used it to pull his brother's head onto him and off again in a fast rhythm, using his mouth the way Sam wanted him to. He looked down and his whole body jerked, watching his cock sliding in and out of Sam's stretched lips as he hollowed his cheeks. Dean's hips stuttered and he cried out as he pushed as far as he could into Sam's mouth and came hard enough to make him dizzy.

Sam swallowed around Dean as his cock pumped into his mouth, taking every drop Dean had to give and sucking hard to milk even more from him until Dean was whimpering above him and pulled his head off. Sam waited until Dean looked down at him and then licked the few drops of come that had escaped from his lips. The look on Dean's face and the way his fingers convulsed in Sam's hair made him groan and he wrapped his own fingers around his cock to stop from coming. Dean hadn't told him he could yet and he wasn't going to. He dropped his head forward to rest against his brother's hip. "Love you, Dean." He said softly and felt Dean's fingers gentle in his hair, stroking rather than pulling.

"On the bed." Dean pulled Sam up and stopped him long enough to lick into his mouth and taste himself there. "On your back."

Sam rolled onto his back and hissed as the spank-reddened cheeks of his ass chafed on the rough spread. It made him moan and drop his head while rolling his hips up into the air.

"Holy crap, you're gonna kill me." Dean moaned as his spent cock twitched with interest. He stripped quickly and climbed onto the bed, crawling over Sam. He settled on his thighs and leaned in to bite along his jaw. He dragged his fingers up the sides of Sam's chest until he was writhing with the sensation and then up his arms to his wrists. Dean took his hands and put them on the rungs of the headboard. "Don't let go." He bent and bit the side of Sam's neck, sucking hard until his brother's hips jerked up into his stomach and lifted him from the bed as he cried out. Dean let go, licking the bruise he'd made and looked at him again. "I don't think I've heard you beg enough to come yet, little brother."

Sam moaned brokenly, tightening his hands around the metal rungs and chased after Dean's mouth for another kiss. "Please?"

"Uh uh." Dean scooted a little further down his brother's legs and licked and nibbled along his collarbone and over to his shoulder. He grinned and took the sensitive skin at the bend of Sam's shoulder, under his arm in his teeth and sucked. Sam shouted and bucked, hands tightening so hard on the headboard Dean heard it creak until he pulled his mouth back.

Sam collapsed back against the bed gasping as the fog slowly lifted from his mind and he found Dean placing soft kisses over his face.

"So good, Sammy." Dean kissed his eyes with Sam's chest heaving under him and leaned back. "More?"

"God…yes." Sam nodded and reared up to suck on his brother's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and teeth and earned a loud groan as Dean's hips bucked into him.

Dean laughed breathlessly and slid back down away from Sam's distracting mouth to his chest. "Love you, Sammy." He sucked on Sam's nipple, biting until it was a hard nub between his teeth and moved to the other. "So fuckin' much." He did the same while Sam writhed and moaned beneath him, desperate for every touch. "Love the way you taste." Dean licked down the center of Sam's chest to his belly button. "The way you fuckin' sound, jesus, the sounds you make." He stabbed his tongue into Sam's belly button and slid down again, biting over his brother's right hip and letting his cheek just graze over Sam's straining cock.

"Dean…Dean, god please, please, please!" Sam begged and thrashed his head as Dean's lips and teeth found the back of his knee, biting and sucking. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not let go of the headboard as he cried out desperately. "Dean!"

Dean looked up Sam's body and a growl worked out of him again, looking at all the marks he'd left on all that beautiful, shining skin, muscles straining even now that Dean had stopped because Sam was just that over-sensitized and lost. Dean crawled back up his brother's body and reached out to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. His cock had long gotten back into the game just listening to Sam fall apart. "Easy, Sammy." Dean said softly and rested his weight on Sam's chest as he caught his gasping mouth for a kiss. "I've got you. Shhh."

Sam couldn't stop the broken, needy noises that slipped from him into Dean's mouth as they kissed. "Need you, Dean…god…please, please?" He arched his back when he felt Dean's slick fingers on his skin, sliding up his thigh and between his cheeks to press at the tight ring of muscle. He cried out as Dean pushed two fingers into him without warning. "Yes!"

"Fuck, Sammy. Just…" Dean could have spent the rest of the night doing nothing more than this; watching Sam go to pieces with pleasure as he fingered him open. He forced a third finger into him, knowing it hurt and knowing it was just what Sam needed as his back arched beautifully again and a needy whine escaped him. He couldn't wait any longer. Dean got to his knees, smiling when Sam whimpered with the loss of his fingers and picked up one of his legs. "Roll over, Sammy."

Sam struggled over to his stomach, body shaking with need so hot he was surprised he could still function and he slapped his hands back onto the headboard as Dean pulled him to his knees.

Dean licked his lips, rubbed his cock along the cleft of Sam's ass once before leaning back and landing a few hard, well-placed slaps that had Sam shouting into the pillow. His palm stung as he wrapped his fingers around the jut of Sam's hips and slammed home.

Sam shouted and his hold on the headboard was the only thing that stopped him slamming his head into it as Dean rammed into him with no warning. "FUCK!" It was too much all at once and so fucking perfect he cried a little as Dean pulled back out of him and thrust home again.

Dean grunted with effort and moaned, feeling the warm, red skin of Sam's ass against his hips as he thrust into him hard and fast. He shifted his brother's hips slightly and tossed his head back when he hit Sam's sweet spot. His brother damn near screamed with pleasure and the muscles clamped around Dean's cock like they would never let go. He fucked Sam hard, only his hands on his hips keeping him from being face down on the bed with the power of each thrust.

"Mine." Dean growled and slapped into him again, pushing Sam forward each time and his brother's hands never left the headboard because Dean had told him not to. He snapped his hips forward harder, nailing Sam's prostate and leaned over to wrap an arm around him and took Sam's cock in his hand.

Sam sobbed out a cry when his brother's fingers wrapped around him and when Dean growled 'come for me' into his ear and bit into his neck, Sam died…or it felt like it. His cock jerked and come pulsed out of him in waves as he shook and screamed with the strength of an orgasm that ripped through him with his brother curled over him. "DEAN!"

Dean cursed as Sam went wild under him, coming so hard it splattered up to the headboard and Sam…the sounds he was making and the way his whole body seemed to seize and arch up into him as he screamed and let out something that sounded like a sob…Dean broke and came with Sam's muscles squeezing and releasing so hard around him it whited out his vision and he shouted his brother's name with the force of it.

"Fuck…Sammy." Dean gasped as the world came back into focus. He moved, slipping out of his brother and rolled to his side, pulling Sam with him. He was completely boneless and gasping for air as Dean tugged him into his chest and wrapped himself around him. Dean chuckled wearily and brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes. "Sammy. Hey." He leaned down and kissed him softly until Sam's lips started to move against his and his eyes fluttered open. Dean smiled and cradled the side of his face, wiping over his damp cheek and choked a little on just how much he loved him and what they did to each other. "You ok?"

Sam gave a heartfelt, happy groan and found just enough energy to roll into his brother, tuck his head under his chin and nod. "Mmm hmm." He slid his arm around his brother's waist and breathed in the scent of Dean and sex. "Mine."

Dean laughed and settled back with Sam wrapped around him. "Same goes, little brother and don't you forget it." He slapped a hand lightly on Sam's ass, making him moan happily into his neck. "Next time you wanna be owned, tell me. Don't find some bar skank to make your point."

Sam nodded. "Promise." He nuzzled his nose into Dean's neck. "Sure made you motivated though." He chuckled when Dean growled and rolled them so Sam was under him again and looked up into Dean's smiling, green eyes.

"You think I need motivation to beat your ass into submission?" Dean chuckled and leaned down to take his brother's mouth, kissing him, pulling his tongue into his own and sucking on it until Sam moaned and arched up into him. He nipped his teeth into Sam's bottom lip and shook his head. "You're such a bitch."

Sam snorted and closed his eyes as Dean's weight settled into him again, putting his head back under his chin. "Jerk."

"Soon's I can feel my legs again, me and your ass are gonna have another 'discussion'." Dean growled and rolled his eyes at Sam's laugh. He settled over Sam like a blanket, all warm skin and tangled limbs. "Go to sleep already."

"Yes, sir." Sam mumbled sleepily, happy and content; letting the numerous well-earned aches in his body lull him to sleep with the beat of Dean's heart against his chest; right where it belonged.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

_The End. _


End file.
